Walka o tron
Walka o tron (Der Kampf um den Thron) to niemiecki audiobook na podstawie Króla Lwa i kontynuacja Friends for Life. Tłumaczenie Dla jej mieszkańców Lwia Ziemia znowu stała się taka, jaki powinien być dom każdego na tym świecie. Zakątek pokoju i szczęśliwości. Każdy zawsze znajdował wystarczająco dużo do jedzenia i picia, i każdy mógł po prostu położyć się na drzemkę gdziekolwiek pod drzewem bez obawy o swoje życie. Oczywiście były pewne zasady wśród zwierząt i prawo natury działało też tutaj. Niektóre miejsca były zarezerwowane dla silniejszych. Przy wodopoju nie każdy miał swoją kolej w tym samym czasie, lecz niektórzy przychodzili pierwsi a potem inni. Ale każdy pił tylko tyle, że wystarczająco dużo pozostawało dla innych. Każdy miał swoje miejsce w przyrodzie. Ci, którzy respektowali te zasady mieli dobre życie. To zostało zapewnione przez wielkiego i silnego króla Simbę. Właściwie nie można nazwać go "mądrym", bo on nie był jeszcze wystarczająco stary. Lecz on już doświadczył wiele w swoim życiu i wiedział, co było stawką dla każdego. Choć wszystko na Lwiej Ziemi było spokojne, Simba nigdy nie był pewien czy wszystko zrobił właściwie, bo inteligentny lew zawsze trochę w siebie wątpił. On szczególnie cenił chwile, gdy zostawał sam z synem Kopą na Lwiej Skale i przekazywał mu odrobinę swojej wiedzy. Czasem jednak Kopa zaskakiwał go pytaniami, które były niespodziewane nawet dla doświadczonego króla. Pytaniami, które zawsze lekko odpychał na bok. Ale wtedy był tu ten młody, otwarty i zawsze ciekawski Kopa, który właśnie tak i chcąc nie chcąc zadał mu pytanie. Kopa: Tato? Simba: Hmmm? Kopa: Dlaczego Król Lwiej Ziemi jest zawsze lwem? A nie, powiedzmy, zebrą, zającem... a może mrówką? Simba oniemiał na krótką chwilę. Myślał przez moment, a wtedy pasująca odpowiedź przyszła mu do głowy. Simba: Kopa, zadajesz dużo pytań, i to jest dobra rzecz. Ciekawość pomaga każdemu z nas. Po prostu nie można być zbyć ciekawym, albo ciekawość stanie się przepaścią, w którą łatwo wpaść. Ale ja chętnie odpowiem na to pytanie. Mój ojciec Mufasa był królem, mój dziadek też był królem i mój pradziadek Mohatu również. Odkąd my lwy pamiętamy, lew zawsze nazywany był "Królem Zwierząt", jako że lwy są silne, potężne i bardzo mądre. Kopa: Ale słonie są także silne i potężne. Simba: Uhh... taaak.... no tak. Simba, który zawsze był taki, teraz zaczął sam zastanawiać się nad tym. Dlaczego królem Lwiej Ziemi naprawdę zawsze był lew? Dlaczego nie wąż? Albo gnu czy żyrafa? I czy słonie rzeczywiście nie były lepsze od lwów w sile i wielkości? Lecz Simba nie mógł sobie pozwolić na te wątpliwości. Był królem, musiał dać synowi zadowalającą odpowiedź. Simba: Kopa, po prostu ciesz się, że lwy zawsze pełnią rolę króla. W ten sposób na pewno pewnego dnia ty będziesz moim następcą jako król. Jest to wielka odpowiedzialność, ale bycie dobrym królem to także wielka radość. A teraz wróćmy do obozu. Twoja matka na pewno będzie się zastanawiać, co zajmuje nam tak dużo czasu. Kopa: W porządku... kroków Kopa był młody i tak samo szybko, jak wpadł na pytanie, tak już o nim zapomniał. Z podekscytowaniem dokazywał obok Simby w drodze do obozu. Głowę Simby rzeczy zajmowały jednak przez długi czas. Tym, czego Simba ani Kopa nie zauważyli, był fakt, że nie byli sami na Lwiej Skale. Ich rozmowa została podsłuchana przez hienę, która przypadkowo zboczyła ze swojej drogi. To stało się dlatego że odkąd Kopa zaprzyjaźnił się z młodą hieną Asante, inne hieny też odważyły się zapuszczać trochę bardziej w głąb Lwiej Ziemi. Lwy obserwowały to z podejrzliwością, ale hieny przychodziły tylko sporadycznie, a do tej pory nie było ani jednego incydentu. Ale u wszystkich zwierząt byli dobrzy i źli. Skaza był złym lwem, a Asante dobrą hieną. Jednakże hiena, która podsłuchała rozmowę między Kopą a Simbą - on miał na imię Fisi przy okazji - raczej nie była dobrą hieną. Nawet większość innych hien go nie lubiła. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiał, tam nieuchronnie wybuchały walki. Więc często musiał chodzić samotnie, tak jak tego dnia. W poszukiwaniu padliny zapuszczał się coraz dalej na Lwią Ziemię. A kiedy kopał w poszukiwaniu resztek dawnych posiłków w jaskini pod Lwią Skałą, nagle usłyszał dwa głosy. Szybko schował się za skałą. Stamtąd Fisi słyszał każde słowo, które zostało wypowiedziane. Kopa echo: Dlaczego Król Lwiej Ziemi jest zawsze lwem? A nie, powiedzmy, zebrą, zającem... a może mrówką? Fisi: Interesujące pytanie, hehehehe! Simba ''echo: ''Kopa, zadajesz dużo pytań, i to jest dobra rzecz. Ciekawość pomaga każdemu z nas. Po prostu nie można być zbyć ciekawym... Fisi: 'To musi być Król Lew, he he! Muszę posłuchać trochę uważniej, to może mi się przydać, heh heh heh. '''Simba ''echo: 'Odkąd my lwy pamiętamy, lew zawsze nazywany był "Królem Zwierząt", jako że lwy są silne, potężne i bardzo mądre. '''Kopa ''echo: Ale słonie są także silne i potężne. Simba echo: Uhh... taaak.... no tak. Fisi: A hieny są jeszcze mądrzejsze! Mądrze-mądre! To wszystko wydaje się bardzo ważne. Hiena słuchała do końca rozmowy i poczekała, aż lew ojciec i syn zniknęli. Następnie bardzo ostrożne zaryzykowała wejście z jaskini i pospieszyła się, często chowając się za drzewa lub skały, z powrotem do miejsca, z którego pochodziła. W drodze powrotnej do innych hien Fisi myślał intensywnie co zrobić z nowo zdobytą wiedzą. Fisi: Skoro sam król ma wątpliwości, czy powinien być królem, to trzeba po prostu uczynić go jeszcze bardziej niepewnym! I ktoś musi rzucić mu wyzwane. Wtedy ja będę królem, heh heh heh!... Nie... musiałbym wtedy walczyć z nim, to nie zadziała. Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Edem. Po przybyciu do klanu hien, Fisi natychmiast podkradł się do parszywego Eda. Fisi: Ed? Hej, Ed, obudź się, ty stara wrono! Ed: Uh... ziewa Kto mi przeszkadza...? Fisi, to ty? Fisi: Heh heh! Nie, to jego wysokość Kędzierzawa Głowa, zwana Królem Lweeem, he he he. Oczywiście, że to ja. Słuchaj! Nie masz pojęcia, co usłyszałem! Tak się złożyło, że łapy zaniosły mnie trochę dalej, niż powinny. I zgadnij, kogo mogłem podsłuchać, no?! Ed: Hę...? Fisi: He, he! Króóóla Lwa. Kategoria:Książki